Heather - Everyone Conflict
Beth Beth was a [[Screaming Gophers|Screaming Gopher]] when [[Heather]] was voted out by her team. At first, Heather planned to get Beth out, but now Heather has nothing against her. Bridgette Cody Heather dislikes all Gophers for voting her off. Courtney DJ Heather has no conflict with [[DJ]]. Heather was in an alliance with him. So DJ was slightly mad at Heather for giving Eva the invincibility pass which got him out. Also DJ did not like Heather at first due to Zeke being against Heather. However as revealed by the second Aftermath, DJ respects Heather as a contestant and is the only genuine male contestant that doesn't hate her. Duncan Even though Duncan is the [[Screaming Gaffers|Gaffer]] leader, he does few challenges and Heather wants him eliminated. Eva Heather and Eva joined forces to elimanated [[Ezekiel]]. Unfortunetly, Eva changed her mind and voted DJ off instead. Heather and Eva are still working together, but Heather is not happy DJ is gone. Ezekiel Heather and Ezekiel have a big conflict. Ezekiel hates Heather for being evil. She elimanated Owen and was trying to get the gophers out. Zeke calls her names, makes fun of her strategies, and calls her a bitch. Heather then responds with anger and tries to get him out by giving Eva the [[Invincability Pass]]. Eva changes her mind and votes out DJ. Ezekiel blames Heather completely for this, and says she is out numbered and her alliances are fake. He mocks her and says he has fun doing it. Heather then has had enough and comes up with a solution. She says if Ezekiel keeps fighting, he is only proving that he is just as bad as she is. Heather asks if her alliances are really fake to her new friend. He says he doesn't know...depends who she is in an alliance with. Heather only tells him things he already knows. Even after this, Zeke and Heather still fight.When Geoff find out about this, Heather and Zeke agree to stop fighting and Heather calls off everyone who she told to elimanate Zeke. In the end. Zeke was out because he was disqualified for swearing at Heather three times and he blames her for this. Geoff Heather had no conflict with Geoff until there was no one on her team to vote off so she plotted against Geoff. Geoff finds out from Leshawna and then tried to eliminate Heather. Heather fessed up and the two made an agreement not to vote off, but Geoff was cruel enough to brake the promise and still vote her out. Heather would have gone home if Geoff hadn't quit. Gwen Harold Izzy Justin Katie Heather had no conflict with [[Katie]]. Eva and Katie worked together and Katie befriended Heather. Katie learned that Heather was just using people to get farther in the game and the friendship ended. Leshawna Heather dislikes all Gophers for voting her off, and not only that, but Leshawna doesn't participate as much as the other players not to mention she is a traitor and purely mean, she tried to eliminated Heather when Heather did nothing to effect her. Lindsay [[Lindsay]] started off in TDI helping Heather. So when Heather needed control over the grips, she told Lindsay lies because Lindsay was the only person on that team who trusted Heather (other than Eva). Lindsay then informed her alliance that they could easily take down Eva. Heather gave the Invincibility Pass to Eva so she could then defend herself from these votes. When Heather and Zeke's fight kicked in, Lindsay did not take a side because she is friends with them both which made Heather slightly mad that she thought Zeke was nice. Noah Heather dislikes all Gophers for voting her off, and [[Noah]] is useless to Heather and Eva so they dumped him. Owen Heather dislikes all Gophers for voting her off, so in TDA, Heather told Owen she was trying to vote him off. Owen is angry at Heather for trying to get her out and the two argue. Owen then gathers team mates to vote Heather out, but Heather uses her Invincibility Pass and Owen is sent home. Sadie Heather originally had no problem with Sadie other than the fact that she almost never did challenges. When the Gaffers lose the third challenge in a row, Geoff is done with losing and he tells Heather to vote her off. Trent Heather dislikes all Gophers for voting her off, but Trent quit so Heather doesn't care anymore. Trent returns as a new player, Heather has nothing against Trent yet. Tyler